


Bloody day

by seashore_azure



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 01:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14009211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seashore_azure/pseuds/seashore_azure





	Bloody day

　　

　　炙熱的氣溫，烈陽模糊了視野，水分蒸散在高空中，連一絲冰涼的慰藉都難以留下。遠處，一輛私人轎車無視酷暑，在各式軍火所組成的防衛網中，駛入專門開放給權貴人士的機場。而唯一停在其中的私人飛機也開啟入口，恭迎主人返回。

　　車，停了。在數名高壯的保鑣包圍下，率先出現在烈陽中的是雙不合時宜的Nick鞋，緊接著的是正式的全套黑西裝與一頭與陽光比燦爛的亂髮。

　　是名年紀輕得出乎眾人意料的白人青年。

　　只見那名青年向保鑣囑咐幾句後便像厭惡高熱般，沒幾秒就鑽入飛機內，再也沒出來過。而停靠在機場已久的飛機像是重獲愛子的慈母，緩緩關起入口。

　　感受起飛時熟悉的震動，Alfred坐在舒適的沙發椅上，煩躁地脫去身上嚴謹的西裝領帶，隨著衣物四散各處，連帶消失的似乎還有堅持整個上午的自制，讓在場所有人員聽聞他對會議的不滿。

　　「……有石油了不起喔！他媽的，軍火還不是要向我買！擺什麼臭臉嘛！天殺的王八蛋！」

　　脫到剩下襯衫後，Alfred開始卸下的是藏於各處的武器，槍械、刀具、CIA研發的小玩意與些放在意想不到地方的危險物品。近年來，Alfred越來越習慣也樂意攜帶這些東西在身上，更養成一有空拿出來保養的奇特習慣。

　　這樣，能讓我平靜。某次，他對差點踩入他房間引發槍枝走火順道轟掉右腳的Arthur這麼解釋，無視Arthur對他又叫又罵地說這樣不安全。

　　「Jones先生，您的飲料。」與可樂一塊放在桌上的，還有盒槍械的保養袋，隨扈人員專有的貼心。

　　「謝謝。」回以笑意。

　　「再過三個小時您得和國防部開會，需要在那之前用餐嗎？」

　　「不用，沒關係。」

　　擺手請人離去，Alfred捲起袖口，將神智投入在保養中，徹底忘去那些繁瑣之事。

　　閉著眼都能在轉眼間處理完的拆卸，清理與上油，金屬滑順的冰冷輕觸著掌心，簡單且俐落的各式零件一一流轉過指尖，熟悉的動作撫慰著內心難平的怒火，逐漸地讓Alfred平靜下來。

　　傾聽槍械上膛的清脆聲響，零件順暢運作的充實感令Alfred愉悅。

　　他媽的，如果事情都能這麼簡單解決就好了，哪用得著搞那些雜七雜八的爛事…抹去滿手油汙，Alfred將手槍放回從不離身的槍托中，展開另一場的保養。這回，輪到的是刀，雖然Alfred不像Arthur那樣能將刀使得神乎其技，但基本的自保能力還是有的，他拔出獵刀，細細磨去鏽痕，再反覆上油、拭亮。

　　保養結束時，已經快開會了。

　　Alfred趁等待視訊另一端人到期的同時，他點份超大起士漢堡與薯條。開會這檔事總讓他肚子餓。說也奇怪，最近這些年來，吃得再多都無法填滿肚子的飢餓感，只好不停的吃，希望有天能填滿佔據腹部已久的空洞。

　　視訊另一頭報告著中東戰亂的消息。不算是個新聞，但聽聽也好。

　　吸口冰涼的可樂，Alfred將胃部莫名的疼痛歸於飢餓。

　　「Jones先生？」國防部部長皺眉，「您有聽到我說話嗎？」

　　「有有。」擺了擺手，Alfred手托著下巴，怎麼看都是沒在專心的模樣，「請繼續，我在聽吶」。

　　台上報告的人換了另一名，新面孔，年紀有點大，頭髮斑白，恐怕是某個空降到CIA的傢伙吧…漫不經心傾聽對方對於戰爭的憂心，Alfred忍住打嗝的聲響，胃酸在他腹中翻攪著，讓胸口有些悶熱。

　　扯開襯衫最上頭的扣子，Alfred轉頭囑咐空服將空調再開大一點。

　　漢堡怎麼還沒好？

　　Alfred看眼隱沒在布簾後的小型廚房，腦海充滿對於食物的飢渴。

　　扯開衣領，沒來由的燥熱感快讓他不能呼吸了。

　　「他媽的…」

　　視訊另頭的人停下講解，「…先生？」

　　「我沒──」

　　最後的字尾停在舌尖，差一點就能說完，但沒人會相信Alfred這一句話，因他吐血了，在所有國防部的探員面前。更糟糕的是，他不只吐血，更多的鮮血從他胸膛，最接近心臟的位置，汩汩流出，紅了他的襯衫與他身旁的所有。

　　所有人都呆在原處，愣愣地看著視訊原先清晰的畫面染上一層又一層的艷紅，沒有人能向鏡頭的另一端發聲。

　　彎下身，忍住胃部幾乎像穿孔般的疼痛，突如的尖叫聲迴響在Alfred耳際，尖銳得讓他頭疼。

　　吵死了…

　　張口，欲言，卻讓更多鮮血從口中湧出，染紅他最喜歡的地毯。

　　逐漸的，吵雜聲全糊成了一團。

　　少數能勉強辨認出的血腥味蜂擁地佔據Alfred的認知，但其中又不合時宜的混雜濃郁的油炸香味。

　　啊、我的漢堡終於好了…

　　彎了彎嘴角，勉強揚起笑意。

　　突如放鬆的意識陷入黑暗中，再無任何反應…  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　Ivan是在會議中得到消息，內容大略說明一台美國的私人飛機要緊急迫降俄國領土，並希望能提供救護人員與最高級的醫療設備。

　　「而且，」

　　隨扈人員的附註讓Ivan挑眉，起了興致。

　　「總理希望您能在場協助。」

　　坐在飛速前往機場的直升機中，Ivan漫不經心的詢問，「飛機上的人，是誰？」

　　「不清楚。美國外交部似乎不願公開任何消息，只希望我們能提供最高級的保安人員。」

　　彎了彎嘴角，Ivan依稀猜出來者身分，但仍採取保守的看法，畢竟，期待太多，壞了興致就糟了。撫摸懷中的水管，Ivan輕輕地笑著。

　　等到了機場，Ivan才發現事態有多嚴重。

　　空氣中，有股濃郁的血味，腥得彷彿從萬人塚裡冒出的屍臭，嚇得所有人不敢任意靠近停在機場一角的飛機。

　　「Braginsky先生…這…」隨扈臉色蒼白得幾乎要昏倒了。

　　「你們等我命令。」拿起隨身的水管，Ivan未顧勸阻，以一貫優閒的步伐，走上老早放下登機梯的飛機。

　　迎面而來的是哭成一團的空服，還有另一堆不知所措的保鑣。

　　「滾。」看也不看地，Ivan以純正的英語命令。

　　如獲大赦般，那群人逃了。

　　轉彎，進入機艙，腳下地毯滿是濕黏的噁心感，Ivan毫不在意，繼續踩著完全被血染濕的道路，一步步往裡頭走去。

　　照明還亮著，暗紅光芒照著視野滿身紅豔。

　　不知為何，當Ivan瞧見最裡頭，那仰躺在地的模糊身影時，他便確定了身分，但他還是不慌不忙地走向壓著另一人的傷口，整個人卻啜泣得不成樣子的保鑣。

　　「為什麼都止不住…」

　　靠近點時，Ivan聽著他的話語，破碎得不成聲的加州口音，蹲下身，他十分堅定地握住保鑣的手，「沒事了，換我吧。」

　　Ivan並不意外瞧見的是張堅毅嚴肅，雙眸卻碎如五、六歲孩童哭泣的臉。

　　「可、可是…」

　　「沒關係，走吧，你已經做得很好了。」

　　保鑣的手移開了，取而代之的是癱坐在地的哭泣，Ivan無需再理會的東西。

　　現下，他的目標只有一處。

　　那名倒臥在地，血流成河，顯然已經喪失意識的Alfred。

　　這次，你欠我的可多了，美國…

　　彎彎嘴角，Ivan彎下身，抱起面前的重傷患，穩穩地，離開這血腥之地。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　幾乎等Alfred轉入加護病房後，Ivan才在隨扈的指引下，去醫療人員的休息室洗去滿身的血腥。稍晚，他換上全套的嶄新衣物與圍巾，舊的被他丟去燒了，同時燒去的還有那架私人飛機。

　　看著帶著氧氣面罩，渾身插滿管路又連接不少儀器的Alfred，Ivan微笑的弧度更燦爛了些，但心情顯然更差了一分。

　　Ivan不知自個是怎麼挨過Alfred開刀的十二小時的，他只知手術台上的醫生一個又一個的來去，放入Alfred體內的管路一次比一次多，可代表心跳的滴滴聲從沒間斷過，一如對方該死的執著性子。

　　撫平Alfred的亂髮，Ivan頗為滿意的看著對方皺眉地轉開頭。

　　看來，是沒事了…

　　這時，Ivan才在數名保鑣目送下離開病房。

　　他已經快三十小時沒睡，實在需要……

　　「呃、Braginsky先生，總理他──」

　　隨扈的話全終結在Ivan缺乏睡眠的瞪視下。

　　嘆口氣，Ivan收起凌厲的視線，「我半小時候過去。」

　　隨扈飛也似的逃去叫車。

　　等車途中，Ivan癱坐在急診室人來人往的等候間中，漫無目的的想著。

　　或許，人們會永遠記得這天…

　　這個，敲響戰鐘的血洗之日。

　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　他曾有個夢。

　　那個夢很美好，他愛的人們或坐或臥的在晴空下談笑風生，不需再為塵世煩憂。

　　什麼時候，夢，變了呢？

　　他如今的夢充滿黑暗，空洞的日光燈微弱地在看不到頂的天花板上閃爍，虛幻照耀著充滿濕冷氣味的一方之所。

　　在那，他聽不到歡笑，只有無止境的血腥與悲哀。

　　詛咒與憤恨像烈火般燒灼著他，他逃不得也不能逃的看著雙手燃成枯骨，染上混著血腥味的憎恨。

　　他做錯了什麼嗎？

　　為何事情不能像以往般美好？

　　看著越來越黑的肢體，逐漸昏暗的光輝，一點點地將他遺棄。

　　數十年來的初次，他哭了，哭得彷彿沒了明天。

　　活著，錯了嗎？

　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　聽著無意識的泣音，半依在床沿的Ivan拍撫哭得宛如孩童般的Alfred，過於疲累的神智半陷入夢鄉中，只剩下最基本的思考能力。

　　他是在返家途中被請來這的，理由很簡單，Alfred在鬧，但又不是讓人想給他兩拳的無理取鬧，而是捲縮在床鋪一角，不讓任何人碰觸，也不願讓人接近的無聲哭泣。

　　光聽到這種狀況，Ivan便知，Alfred現下的意識根本跟美國本土的言論一樣，陷入過於強大的悲傷中，茫然得不知所措。

　　如果把我當成英國的話，我絕對要用水管敲死他…懷抱如此惡劣的心情，Ivan走入病房。但Alfred似乎根本不在乎他是誰，只顧將自己塞入來者的懷中，哭得像受委屈的小孩。

　　看眼Alfred身上被扯得零零落落的各式管線，Ivan翻個白眼，索性半靠在床旁，任由『小孩』尋求慰藉。

　　話說回來，很久以前，Alfred也有很可愛的時候，小小軟軟，像團白雪般可愛，弄哭一定很好玩。可惜，那時候的Alfred從沒落到Ivan手中過，要不然絕不會長成現在這種沒禮貌的囂張樣，完全將英國敗壞到骨子裡的海盜性情學了十成十。

　　拍拍總算沒反應的背，Ivan垂下頭，對於心愛的圍巾沾染上無數淚珠、鼻涕與口水感到有些火大，但鬧了整晚的Alfred的確睡著了，睡臉安詳得一點噩夢的跡象都沒有。

　　以手示意等待已久的醫療人員靠近，Ivan要了把剪刀。

　　他沒空耗在這。

　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　剛到辦公室，Ivan就聽到Arthur的吼聲，還有Francis好聽卻戲謔意味頗重的風涼話。整整剛換上的全新衣物，Ivan開門，不意外掃來的視線像要將自己吃了般可怕。

　　「……真難得，你們沒別的事好忙嗎？」

　　「Alfred在哪裡！？」

　　挺開門見山的，想必這名前海盜是快掀了白宮吧。

　　「我怎麼會知道？」

　　「我去你的俄羅斯！不要攔我！鬍子渾蛋！他媽的我今天不揍死他我──」

　　「好啦好啦，別氣了啦，你也知道Ivan就這調調，何必跟他認真呢？」好不容易攔住Arthur的掙扎，Francis無奈地嘆口氣，「Alfred真的不在你這？」

　　「你為何不去問他上司呢？」彎彎嘴角，Ivan坐在沙發上，悠然地看著好戲。

　　以肘擊脫離Francis的壓制，Arthur毫不客氣的拍桌子罵道，「他媽的！明明有台隸屬於美國白宮的飛機在那天緊急迫降在莫斯科，別以為我不知道上頭的人是誰！」

　　「證據呢？」Ivan笑意更深，他很清楚英法兩國就是有證據才來，但他們的證據見不見得了光，又是另一回事了，「……如果沒有的話，請兩位離開吧，我還有事，沒空和你們瞎耗。」

　　「操你的混──」

　　摀住Arthur的嘴，Francis十分冷靜的詢問，「Ivan，Alfred還活著嗎？」

　　「這個問題，你何不去問白宮呢？」起身，Ivan示意隨扈送客，「慢走，不送。」

　　拉拉扯扯地，過於喧鬧的兩國悻悻然地走了。

　　Ivan嘆口氣，心情頗差的將注意力丟回無止境的公文中，展開另一個睡眠不足的一天。

　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　Alfred在陣尖銳的聲響中清醒，下意識的，他先打量四周，判別狀況。他在醫院，但不知道是哪家醫院，玻璃窗外有幾名白人，但辨別不出是哪個民族。

　　鼻子有些癢，他反射性伸手抓癢時，卻感到被拘束的不適感。

　　被綁起來了？

　　Alfred用力拉扯雙手，啪地一聲，他看著手腕莫明多兩圈像絨布手銬的東西。

　　「這是什麼地方？」Alfred邊扯開約束帶，邊尋問櫥窗另一頭的人。

　　但匆忙跑來的女性似乎無心回答問題，急忙抓住Alfred的手腕想把他往床上壓。

　　Alfred抓住壓在胸前的手，「這是哪裡？」

　　門旁，有聲尖叫，快速且急切的語句有些陌生，不知是哪一國的話。

　　Alfred頭很昏，沒辦法像以往那樣有條理的思考。

　　幾名穿著同樣制服的壯漢來了，Alfred主觀認定，他們是來抓他的。

　　「你們是誰？我在哪？」他又問。

　　胸前寫著陌生單字的男性沒有理他，他抓住手腕的女性更是兇狠地用牙齒逼迫他放開她的手。

　　既然人質沒了，腹背受敵又得不到答案的Alfred毫不猶豫的打昏第一個接近他的人，順道踢倒第二個，當他要把第三個往牆上摔時，他聽見，一句軟軟的童音。

　　這聲，他認得。

　　但等Alfred認出聲音是屬於Ivan，並且是在說「討厭，一醒來就在鬧事。」時，已是他被對方打昏的時候了。

　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　Ivan越來越覺得自己領個麻煩回來。當他聽到隨扈冷靜卻攙雜驚恐的表示Alfred在大鬧病房時，不知該感到高興還是該一水管敲死對方好。

　　快車趕到醫院途中，Ivan聊勝於無的傾聽醫生以電話告知現在情形。

　　聽到會請警衛們把Alfred制服時，Ivan輕道，「他們，壓不住的。」

　　若被壓回病床上就代表Alfred根本沒痊癒。

　　結果還真的壓不住。

　　靠在病房門前，Ivan笑容燦爛的看著私人保鑣一個接著一個被摔到地上，心情顯然相當不錯，「嗯。有精神多了。」

　　聽到這句話隨扈就想昏倒，「先生，不用阻止他嗎？」他快打到門口來了啊！！！

　　瞥眼有些畏縮的隨扈，Ivan拿起水管。

　　「在這等著。」

　　話畢，Ivan步入病房，毫無猶豫的一杆子敲向Alfred後腦，聲音響亮得讓所有人頭皮發麻。

　　「該死的…俄羅斯…」

　　Alfred昏倒前，Ivan耳尖的聽到咒罵。

　　「多謝誇獎。」哎呀、終於認出我來啦。Ivan伸手扶住即將讓頭部受到第二次重擊的Alfred，心情大好。

　　頓時，病室內，除呻吟外，一片安靜。

　　Ivan回頭，清冷目光一一掃過還醒著的人們，「還愣著做什麼？」

　　在陣突然恢復理智的忙亂中，Ivan頗為溫柔的將Alfred抱回病床上，順手理了理對方的亂髮。

　　「……還是睡著比較可愛。」

　　「啥？」隨扈沒聽清的反問。

　　看眼在旁的礙事者，Ivan命令，「……把他和病歷一塊送回美國。」

　　「現在！？」隨扈看向床上的重傷患，「可、可是…」

　　「能大鬧就代表沒事了，送他回去。」

　　語畢，Ivan離開了，讓隨扈處理其餘的一切。

　　Alfred，已不需要他的關心。

　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　Alfred在劇烈的頭痛下醒來，而一醒來就看到Arthur的臭臉顯然對他的頭痛一點幫助都沒有。

　　「醒來了？」挑眉，顯然情緒也不是很好的Arthur放下刺繡，「你這次可搞出真大的事啊，不是嗎？」

　　「拜託不要現在開始念…」Alfred把頭埋到棉被裡，「我是傷患。」而且還是什麼事都不知道的傷患。

　　「我去你的傷患！」瞥眼時鐘，「把頭伸出來，吃藥。」

　　「我不要──」吃藥兩個字消弭在Arthur的瞪視下。

　　「嘴張開。」

　　Alfred乖乖張嘴，吞下苦到很噁心的藥丸，心想這次究竟是怎麼重傷入院的。

　　餵水之餘，Arthur把掌心貼在Alfred額前，「很好，燒退了。」

　　不好，要被念了。眨眨眼，Alfred裝出一臉無辜的模樣，實際上整個身子都開始往棉被裡窩。

　　「你越縮我念越久。」Arthur沒好氣的喝口冷掉的紅茶，從小拉拔到大，Alfred的性子他哪有不懂的份。

　　「………」美國索性兩腳一伸，一臉『來吧！我認了！』的表情。

　　「少裝死了！混帳！現在知道自己是個傷患了啊？啊？傷那麼重是不會出個聲啊！居然敢給我失蹤兩個星期！兩星期！你知道我跟Francis為找你跑遍多少地方嗎！？」想到在俄羅斯受的氣，Arthur火都起來了。操他媽的跑了快半個地球，居然在美國一處偏避的鄉村療養院找到人，他媽的！若不是當時Alfred意識不清，他肯定會把人吊起來打，「腦震盪、心臟破裂、胃穿孔、左側第二到七根肋骨骨折，其中兩根還插到肺裡，這種傷你居然敢窩在療養所！？你以為傷口自個躺一躺就會好啊？他媽的！要不是你是個國家，你現在魂都不知道飄哪去了！」

　　罵到最後Arthur幾乎口不擇言，想到什麼就罵什麼。

　　Alfred則手忙腳亂，因為他一向最在乎的Arthur，哭了。

　　「呃、Arthur…」

　　「幹嘛！？」

　　「不要哭啦。」他最受不了Arthur哭了。

　　「去你的我才沒有哭！」扯住Alfred衣領，Arthur氣勢凌人質問，「你哪點看到我哭了你！？」

　　Alfred偏過頭，盡力不去看對方眼角的兩泡淚，「好啦好啦，下次我先到你那就是了，別哭啦。」

　　「誰要你來啊！不氣死老子你是不甘心是嗎？！自己找個路邊死一死啦！混帳！！！」跨坐到Alfred身上，死命的搖。

　　「Arthur，你的形象！形象！」快鬆手啊！我快沒氣了！！！

　　「──閉嘴！」

　　「哥哥的愛心粥來──啊！兩位請繼續，別在乎我！」背景小花朵朵開。

　　「停止你的妄想！混帳鬍子！！！」枕頭砸過去。

　　「所以說，到底發生什麼事？」品嘗美味的粥點，Alfred忽略頭頂正在噴血的Francis，直接向Arthur提問，「是誰攻擊我？」

　　「不確定，還在查。」

　　「不過，是針對美國的沒有錯。」

　　「………」Alfred摸摸纏在胸前的繃帶，奇怪？他怎麼想不起來發生什麼事？

　　「總之你好好養傷，小少爺、Matthew跟我會常常來看你，其他的事你就別管了。」

　　下意識點頭，實在想既然想不起來，那大概不是什麼大事的Alfred，沒多久就把疑慮拋在腦後，乖乖養起傷來。

　　不過，這也只是頭幾天的事，等醫生說能下床後，Alfred立刻就衝回白宮，開始處理那些堆積如山的工作。

　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　過年時，Ivan才又看到了Alfred，不過是在螢光幕上，隱藏在國防部長身後，面無表情的偽裝成保安人員。

　　Alfred比記憶中還瘦，臉色也不怎麼好，想必傷口還沒好吧。

　　Ivan撫唇，細思最近一次的交流──一場沒什麼特別的軍事簽約，那天他特別空出時間參加，卻沒見到人，只好欺負美國外交官排解無聊。

　　關閉電視，獲得充足情報的Ivan已無意滿足好奇心，他知道接下來會發生什麼事。

　　所謂血債血還的循環，以及利益為上的生存。

　　可惜，沒辦法親眼瞧瞧Alfred的模樣吶。

　　翻看邊境暴動的公文，Ivan百般無趣的想。

　　如果可以，他還真想看看英雄光輝下，蘊藏的是怎樣地嗜血寡情。

　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　「為什麼不幫我？」不顧酒杯承裝的是怎樣的佳釀，Alfred不悅的將其甩到桌上，一臉憤恨不平。

　　而坐在對面的Francis聳聳肩，毫不在乎。

　　「嘛、哥哥我也要過活啊。」若無其事的再開瓶紅酒，Francis笑道，「而且哥哥我已經幫忙了喔，救助傷患你可別少算我一份。」

　　「不是這個問題。」皺眉，Alfred拒絕再添酒的邀約，「你不也公開譴責對方的作法嘛！？那為何不幫我？」

　　「……血洗悲傷不是個好方法，Alfred。」一改往常的不正經，Francis嚴肅的說道，「再者，我的人民不像小少爺那樣能負擔一場不知道何時結束的戰爭。」

　　「正義從不會輸。」

　　「利益可不是正義。」以煙指向Alfred，「仇恨更不是。」

　　「但利益曾讓你出賣最愛的人類，不是嗎？」

　　Francis嘆口氣，無意再談，「……Alfred，我還得跟上司開會，你說完就走吧。」

　　「放心，我不會再來了。」

　　Alfred掉頭就走，一點都沒理Francis又說了什麼。

　　少了Francis也罷，只要有他跟Arthur就夠了。

　　三兩口吃完最愛的漢堡，Alfred揉爛包裝紙。

　　什麼聖戰組織嘛…

　　不就是群烏合之眾，一下子，就能處理掉了。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　一場世界注目的戰爭開始了。

　　傾聽情報局的報告，Ivan與上司開會時分神的想著，Alfred與一個國家陷入昏睡的地區，在無止盡的沙漠中相互廝殺。

　　雖然勝負早成定局，獲得結果只是時間上的問題。但Ivan仍抱著極大的興趣觀望發展，彷彿那弱小地區能拖垮性情全被仇恨佔據的大國，為自己奪得生存的權力。

　　「不知道會打多久呢…」上司低喃，頗為煩惱，「物價得想辦法穩定下來才行…」

　　「不然討厭鬼又會來煩人了，對吧？」一彎嘴角，Ivan甜甜地笑著，「真麻煩吶，明明都清理完的說，怎麼又跑出一大堆來呢？看來還是以前的方法比較有用…」

　　上司看了Ivan一眼，「以暴制暴，後果就跟拿石子砸自己腳一樣。」

　　「但過程快速，簡單又俐落啊。」通通殺光再嫁禍給別人就行了。

　　「……還不能用。」上司揉了揉太陽穴，有時國家太直截了當的想法真令人心驚。

　　「是，我知道了。」Ivan笑彎了眼。

　　他懂上司的意思。

　　最簡單的方法總得最後再用嘛，不是嗎？  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　剛開始，事情進行的比Alfred預期快速，彷彿這地區沒有任何反抗，毫無反感的接納他們這群外來者。可，等到軍隊進入彎曲破碎的巷弄中後，不絕的槍聲與尖叫才頓時驚醒人們現處的危險。

　　他們在戰爭，一場詭譎且駭人的戰爭。

　　「麻煩死了！」不耐的跑入Arthur所在的帳篷，Alfred毫無顧忌的打斷裡頭正在進行的作戰會議，大剌剌的坐到行軍床上，大口灌著冰飲。

　　「不用理他，繼續。」相較於四周訝異得不知道該怎麼反應的將領們，Arthur頭也不抬的命令，彷彿Alfred的行徑宛如此地常見的沙丘般，不值一提。

　　將領們這才像解除定身咒般，紛紛延續中斷的話題，一點一滴的將往後的戰地推演顯示在桌上的戰略圖中。

　　Arthur傾聽部下的計畫，時而沉默，時而言簡意駭的提醒可能有的危險，再小聲爭論該怎麼以最小的犧牲換取最大的成果。

　　討論許久後，最後敲定的計畫跟原先相比只做了些許的更改，但死傷人數或許能比預期少了2-3%。幾句簡短的話家常後，將領們紛紛離去，Arthur仍盯著地圖，沒打算理會Alfred。

　　Alfred知道Arthur在做什麼，他正在將整個計畫在腦海中推演，設想如果出現最壞的結局該怎麼處理，典型的悲觀主義者。

　　「……不吃中餐嗎？」覺得等得夠久了，Alfred開口詢問。

　　「吃過了。」目光飄到另旁的水壺，「你來做什麼？」不都吩咐外頭的士兵要攔住Alfred嗎！？怎麼還是讓人進來了…

　　Alfred燦爛一笑，「當然是來找你吃午餐啊！」順道抱怨那群身穿花衣的混帳將巷戰變成地獄的延生詞，搞得他快煩死了！！！「本英雄好心陪你吃飯耶，快點答應吧。」

　　「我拒──等等！放開我！Alfred！！！」

　　「才不要！你也該吃點東西了啊！光喝紅茶又填不飽肚子。」

　　「不用你管！」國家不用吃東西！

　　「你的部下很擔心耶。」

　　「………」原來這就是你進得來的主因！？那群吃裡扒外的傢伙！！！「……我跟你去吃就是了！快點起來！！！」

　　「你早點說不就得了？搞得我又餓了！」Alfred趁機把Arthur抱個滿懷，沾染一身這地區絕不會有的海洋氣息。

　　好像有些怪怪的…Arthur之前抱起來是這種感覺嗎？怎麼好像有點…Alfred眨眨眼，腦海閃過一抹難以抹滅的笑意，一個冰冷到北極去的混帳。

　　搖搖頭，Alfred強行把記憶中的畫面丟出腦袋，怎麼會在這種時候想起他來，不吉利。

　　「──等等！什麼叫做你又餓了！？他媽的你一開始就打算來鬧我的是嗎！？」

　　「才不是！」呵呵笑著，Alfred壓在Arthur背上，不管對方怎麼罵就是不肯走，「好啦好啦，陪我去吃東西啦，今天有冰淇淋喔！」

　　「……啐！我才不是為了你，我是肚子餓了才跟你一塊去吃，知道嗎？下次少來煩我！」

　　「是是是。」

　　「『是』說一次就夠了！」

　　「嗯嗯嗯…」

　　「Alfred！你根本沒聽我說話！」

　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　夜深，Ivan好不容易洗去滿身煙硝，卻洗不去滯留在鼻腔的腥味，孩童的哭嚎聲像夢魘般迴響在腦海，揮之不去。

　　結果事情還是進展到這一步…

　　擦乾頭髮，坐在床旁，Ivan厭煩的想。

　　今晚，又會不得安眠了吧，真討厭…喝著伏特加，Ivan隨性地以NB瀏覽國際新聞，向日葵游標在各類標題遊走。

　　略去大部分從標題就能得知內容的無聊事不談，Ivan點開幾篇關於中東戰爭的新聞，細細地閱讀起來。

　　出乎意料之外，世界大國與敵人發展出一場糾纏不休的爛戰，讓人不知該感嘆世間和平太久還是該佩服對方韌性太好，居然能以品質較差的武器，一撐就撐了好幾年…

　　美國這次挑的柿子有著鐵芯啊。彎彎嘴角，Ivan心情好了點。

　　另一方面，美國反戰聲浪逐漸高漲，連原先引發戰爭的事件都有美國人民相信那是政府為戰爭所做出的『慣例犧牲』，不少專家表示，美國本土近日勢必出現一場近年來最大的反戰遊行…

　　關閉視窗，Ivan無心再看，現下他只好奇，那名曾經哭得像孩子的Alfred，他現在是否會在沙漠中茫然得不知所措，還是會一如往常的勇往直前，無視過往所有錯誤？

　　應該會是後者吧，那名年輕到幾乎可說是無知的國家…

　　Ivan點開信箱，裡頭塞滿各式訊息，其中最多也最為繁雜的莫過於爆炸案的後續處理，其餘皆是浪費時間居多，但又不得不開的各類會議與公文。

　　敲敲桌子，Ivan心情頗差的關閉電腦。

　　真可惜，不能去找他玩了…

　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　Alfred其實沒發現Arthur逐漸脫離戰場的事實，他很忙，沒空理會那些婆婆媽媽的送別。但偶爾，偶爾，他會在回到營區時多轉個彎，面對Arthur曾在的沙漠中，欣賞夕陽下變化萬千的黃砂美景，他沒有想念對方，絕對沒有。

　　誰才會想念沒事就在耳旁嘮嘮叨叨的傢伙啊！

　　但隨著一名又一名的國家離去，逐漸孤獨的時光讓Alfred發現，他，失眠了。

　　他是個國家，理應不會失眠，也不需要像人類那樣，每天浪費許多時間在睡覺。但不論白天再怎麼累，再怎麼想睡，每當夜晚降臨，Alfred卻只能窩在營帳內，睜著眼看著月升月落，毫無半點睡意。

　　每隔幾夜，斷斷續續的，Alfred總會因過度疲勞，短暫陷入昏睡中，再被夢裡的活屍嚇得瞬間清醒。

　　每次，都是同個夢。

　　一再重複，卻毫無結果的夢。

　　夢中，Alfred在找一個東西，一個很重要的東西。

　　如果不是身後那群數以百計的活屍，Alfred相信他很快就會找到了。偏偏，他每次都會被活屍抓到，再從無止盡的痛楚中尖叫著醒來。

　　很多原先駐紮在Alfred旁邊的士兵因此請調走了，少數沒事的則長期泡在監牢中，沒人知道他們在做什麼。

　　數個月過去，Alfred才在旁人提醒下發現，他已經很久、很久沒有睡過了。但他就是不想睡，有什麼辦法！

　　隨著時間越拖越久，久到巡夜的士兵會被Alfred夜遊的身影嚇得在他身上浪費子彈時，將領不顧以下犯上的危險，依然決然的把Alfred踢回後線，說是放個長假。

　　這只讓Alfred更睡不著。

　　但為讓人安心，他總會乖乖在床上躺三到四個鐘頭，再如同遊魂般在營區四處遊蕩，尋找夢中才會出現的事物。

　　某天，Alfred難得睡了兩個鐘頭(後來才得知是醫官對他下藥)，少見沒有血腥味的夢境裡皆是一個令人安心的擁抱。

　　還有一道聲音，輕哼著搖籃曲。

　　那是，俄羅斯的聲音。

　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　新年前夕，Ivan接到一通電話。

　　來電者Ivan認識，只是他從沒想過接起來的瞬間會聽到對方咆哮。

　　【他媽的混帳王八蛋你對我的身體做了什麼！？】

　　瞥眼手機螢幕，沒有來電顯示。若Ivan沒記錯，他根本沒有把私人電話留給上司以外的人過，好個濫用職權的傢伙，「……不就是一般人會對傷患會做的事嗎？」

　　【我去你的！我何時請你把血輸給我了！？】

　　把玩水管，Ivan靠坐在沙發上，心情大好，「各地都在缺血吶，Alfred，而且你當時若沒『立刻』輸血，可是會死人的喔。」

　　【聽你在胡扯！國家才不會死於失血過多！你他媽的到底是何居心！？】

　　「嘛、只是單純的想救人。」

　　【………】

　　一陣沉默，顯然對方壓根不相信Ivan信口的鬼扯。

　　「……誰叫你哭的模樣那麼可愛呢，Alfred。」

　　【──我去你的混帳！】

　　啪地一聲，斷訊了，Ivan確信原因是Alfred捏爛了手機。

　　瞥眼電腦螢幕上顯示的地圖，電話發信端的淡黃亮點穩穩落在華盛頓特區某處高級住宅區中，另旁視窗閃爍所屬郵遞區號與地址。

　　或許哪天去晃晃好了。

　　暗自記下住址，Ivan好心情的笑了出來。

　　好期待Alfred到時候的表情吶。

　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　Alfred心情很差，原因不光是因為發現自己居然在昏迷時被迫接受討厭鬼的幫助，還有不了解自己為何要在國內因戰爭醜聞亂成一團時，還要跑來克林姆宮這種活像一堆醜陋積木堆起來的地方閒晃！

　　他媽的我絕對不是來見那個俄國人的！

　　揉揉凍紅的鼻子，帶著羽絨帽的Alfred隨意在洋溢歡慶氣氛的大街小巷閒逛，享受與自個國度截然不同的過節氣息。

　　在所有人倒數跨年時刻時，Alfred溜進最近的一家酒吧，不顧老闆略帶嘲弄的眼神，點杯熱巧克力。

　　他喜歡喝熱巧克力，怎樣？

　　當Alfred以挑釁的眼神回望時，得到的只有一句『美國人』的感嘆。

　　身為美國人犯法喔！混帳！翻翻白眼，Alfred喝著熱巧克力，欣賞外頭白雪皚皚的美景。

　　喝到第二杯熱巧克力時，Alfred知道，Ivan來了。

　　雖然沒見到人，但Alfred就是知道Ivan與他待在同一家店。

　　十秒後，一杯伏特加放到Alfred面前。

　　Alfred看向左方，大約三公尺處，Ivan正持著整瓶伏特加向他敬酒。

　　光看Ivan面不改色喝完半瓶的模樣，Alfred氣得火冒三丈，一口氣喝完面前那杯外觀似水，實為液態燃料的鬼東西。

　　當火辣的灼燒感從腹部急竄而上時，Alfred硬壓下強烈的暈眩感，毫不客氣的回給Ivan一計中指。

　　Ivan挑挑眉，笑意更深。

　　Alfred輕哼一聲，繼續享用熱巧克力。

　　不久後，身旁傳來陣陌生的招呼。

　　「嗨！帥哥，一個人嗎？」

　　Alfred瞥眼來者──金髮女郎，五官挺漂亮的又沒有難聽的斯拉夫口音，也聽不出是哪裡人。奇怪，他一向對於聽口音的才能很有自信，怎麼這次聽不出來？

　　「……如果我說在等人呢？」

　　「嗯嗯…等誰呢？」沒被直接的話語拒絕，女郎又靠近了些，Alfred聞得到她身上香奈兒特有的香水味。

　　瞥眼在女郎後方隔山觀虎鬥的Ivan，對方熾亮的目光落在Alfred身上，暗紫眸色充滿似曾相識的深意。

　　揚起嘴角，Alfred笑了。

　　「……如果我說，我在等你呢？美人。」

　　女郎眨眨眼，啞然失笑，眼角細微的笑紋暗示著年齡，三十初頭，也許是名玩家，更或許，是名流鶯。

　　「呵呵呵，油嘴滑舌。」女郎柔軟的乳房輕觸Alfred手臂，若有似無的發出邀約。

　　Alfred看眼女郎後方，有些失落的發現Ivan已經走了。

　　算了，反正他不是來找他的。

　　「吶、有空嗎？」女郎朱唇略起，皓齒小巧，誘人尋吻，「要不要去些更好玩的地方？」

　　「好──」正當Alfred打算答應時，一隻手從後方拉住他，強硬且堅定的將他拉入一個冰冷的懷抱。

　　「抱歉，我朋友醉了。」來者一口流利的俄語，清脆的發音，總有種難以忽略的慵懶。

　　「誰是你朋友啊…」Alfred模糊不清的呢喃全消失在酒店的吵雜中。

　　「他醉了。」Ivan以食指與中指比了比頸側，拉Alfred的力道更強了些。

　　Alfred也使力想掙脫他的懷抱，卻沒料到Ivan直接把他往外頭拉去，毫不猶疑的離開酒店。

　　「喂，酒錢。」瞥眼被遺落在後方的女子，Alfred發覺自己其實不在乎對方。

　　「付了。」Ivan頭也不回。

　　門起、門闔，Alfred的外套落在店裡，他沒打算去拿，他在意的是Ivan的手，那摸起來冰冷，卻比想像中來得溫暖的掌心。

　　「……可以放開我了吧？」

　　Ivan的手鬆開了，他站在雪地中，靜靜地凝視Alfred，「……俄羅斯不需要再一朵雪花蓮。」

　　「啥？」

　　Alfred真覺得自己醉了，居然完全聽不懂對方在說什麼。

　　Ivan嘆口氣，「……要跟我回去嗎？」

　　事後，Alfred自暴自棄的想著，那時候一定是Ivan對自己下了什麼藥，要不然他怎麼可能會如此直接答應對方，願意跟他回去。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　Ivan想，Alfred一定醉了，要不然怎麼可能乖順的跟他回家，而且一路上不打不鬧，更沒拆房子。

　　一杯伏特加就醉，這酒量啊…該不會是得至英國的吧？

　　放瓶水在Alfred面前，Ivan坐在沙發另一端，邊閱讀急件的公文邊觀察另一名大國的狀況。Alfred還醒著，大概吧。他的神智平靜得令Ivan疑惑自己是不是帶回一名同名同姓同長相的人類，而非那總是與自己作對的討厭鬼。

　　「……Ivan。」

　　「嗯？」

　　「還有酒嗎？」

　　Ivan毫不猶豫的遞了整瓶伏特加，Alfred更是沒刻停頓的牛飲。

　　Ivan沒阻止，他只百般無聊的想，幸好國家不太需要空氣，要不然死在他面前的國家又會多了一名，而且還是以極為可笑的方式死去。

　　等Alfred放下酒瓶時，伏特加已見底。

　　Ivan做好打昏酒鬼的準備。

　　豈料，Alfred只是把酒瓶放回桌上，啪地一聲，倒在沙發上，睡了。

　　Ivan挑挑眉，把毛毯砸到Alfred頭上。居然沒醒，可惡。

　　Alfred翻身，把毛毯揉成一團後，抱著，睡熟了，連句道謝都沒說。

　　要不是他眼下兩塊超大的黑眼圈實在引人注目，Ivan真會以為『美軍基地的幽靈』傳聞只是新兵思鄉病創造的妄想。

　　順平Alfred額前的亂髮，Ivan輕喃。

　　「……果然，還是太年輕了嗎？」

　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　Alfred睡得很不安穩。

　　同樣的夢、同樣的血屍已經追獵他好久了，每次，他都落得同個下場──在被啃食的劇痛中尖叫著醒來。

　　但Alfred更無法放棄逃跑這個念頭。

　　每轉一次新的彎道，每走一步陌生的樓梯，迎來的皆是無止盡的貪與憎，一點點耗光他的體力，最終成另一份大餐。

　　再轉一個彎，又是一個嶄新的視野。

　　望月看顧的大地，廢棄的大樓層層相疊著，難以計數的窗戶映照著月光，與頂上燦爛星光相互輝映著美麗。若不是前方有著望不見底的懸崖在等著自己，Alfred還真會喜歡這景緻。

　　如此完美且純粹。

　　幾個踉蹌的駐足，Alfred在懸崖邊停下腳步，數以千計的血屍與他不過數步的距離，噁心且泛黃的利齒正盼著血肉的滋潤。

　　回望，Alfred嘴角揚起難以抹滅的弧度。

　　「想吃我？盡管來啊！」

　　Alfred跳下去了，義無反顧。

　　睜眼之時，Alfred只見一雙鬱紫的注視，滿是訝異。

　　「……醒了？」略退開身，那人笑道，Alfred沒仔細聽。

　　他想要那夜空的凝望，只為自己的停留。

　　於是，他伸手，抓住他。

　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　「……給我。」

　　當Alfred的唇往自己的碾來時，Ivan只聽清楚這麼一句。至於給什麼，Alfred的舉止已明確給出答案，無須多做言語。

　　Alfred幾乎把他當成賴以維生的氧氣，粗魯且饑渴的吻著。Ivan並不討厭這樣，事實上，他相當喜歡。

　　Alfred並不是乖順的傢伙，光是把他壓在沙發上，光卸去底褲就耗了Ivan不少的時間。可以確定的是，他們想要彼此的欲望是相同的，要不然，Alfred才不會在Ivan進入時，發出近乎催促般的呻吟。

　　以防萬一，Ivan沒有給Alfred太多掙扎的空間，他幾乎是壓著他在掠奪一切。

　　濕潤的淚光不停出現在Alfred泛紅的臉頰上，Ivan一一將它吻去。

　　Ivan沒有留情，Alfred反擊的力度也不小，疼痛感遍布在Ivan的手臂與背脊上，血腥味再再引發他的施虐心。

　　Alfred哭了整晚，而他們，也相互所求了整晚。

　　當Alfred終於因反覆的歡愉昏睡在Ivan身下時，Ivan也將最後的熱度盡洩於對方體內。

　　「……總算，睡著了啊。」

　　撫去Alfred的淚光，Ivan輕笑，「這次，你應該會有個好夢吧…」  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　Alfred整整睡了兩個星期，這期間他一個聲音都沒出現，像昏迷般，很深很沉的睡著。完全安詳的夢境讓他醒來時，腦袋呈現近日來難得一見的清晰，一掃往日所有鬱悶煩躁，但也徹底想起自己到底和Ivan幹了什麼事。

　　喔！真想死…

　　縮在棉被中，Alfred一點都不想面對現實。

　　可惜，有人不甩他這一套。

　　「醒了？」

　　隨著討人厭的聲音出現的，還有股濃郁的咖啡香。

　　「嗯…早安…」就算Alfred再怎麼不想面對，但他還是得抬頭，承認飢餓好久的肚子需要食物的滋潤。

　　「唉、真可惜，你再睡下去的話，明天就趕得上你的封棺儀式了。」Ivan笑嘻嘻的放下可充當早餐的三明治與黑咖啡。

　　「閉嘴，Ivan。」品嘗暖和的咖啡，半苦半酸的口感，剛好是他最喜歡的口味，該死的俄羅斯！

　　Ivan挑眉，「這是霸佔『我的』床兩個星期的人該說的話？好個資本主義。」

　　「那你就別跟我上──等！兩個星期！？天殺的！今天幾號！？」赫然清醒。

　　「一月十四號。」面不改色。

　　「我的黑莓機咧！？」

　　Ivan目光落到一堆即將成為垃圾的廢棄物上，「……太吵了。」

　　「所以你把它分屍了！？去你的Ivan！怎麼沒叫我！！！？」Alfred趕忙起身搶救之餘，卻因腰間刺骨的痠痛，再度趴回床上。

　　「……俄羅斯！」這種疼痛感絕對不是一兩天的事！！！！「──不要跟我說你連沒意識的人都能下手！！！」

　　「有何不可呢？」笑容純良，「你都在我床上了嘛。」

　　「我去你的混帳！」中指一枚，「浴室借我，沒有反對意見！」

　　「你去的了嗎？」好整以暇的喝酒，「腰很酸吧？」

　　「閉嘴！喝你的酒！死酒鬼！！！」

　　戰戰兢兢地，Alfred披著棉被，以極慢的動作起身，渾身的痠痛感讓他根本不想理一旁等著看戲的Ivan。

　　「……我的衣服呢？」走到一半時，Alfred赫然想到。

　　「應該已經到華盛頓特區了喔。」

　　「……上面沒附什麼奇怪的東西吧？」

　　「怎麼會呢？」燦笑。

　　「………」老天！你這樣要我以後怎麼面對那群CIA與FBI們！壓下一頭撞死的衝動，Alfred繼續他的蝸行。

　　在踏入浴室的瞬間時，Alfred幾乎感動得哭了出來，不過他最先的動作卻是回身，賞給後方那一直盯著自己臀部看的Ivan一計中指。

　　「再看我斃了你，變態！」

　　啪地一聲，Alfred甩上門，沒理外頭的人了。

　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　Alfred洗完澡出來時，Ivan已經離開了。

　　「……什麼嘛，要走也不會說一聲。」

　　擦拭潮濕的髮梢，Alfred邊抱怨邊從垃圾堆中掏出黑莓機的殘骸，訝異發覺所謂的『分屍』，只是把電池拿出來扔到一旁罷，外觀根本毫髮無傷。

　　「……一點都不可愛。」把電池塞回黑莓機內，Alfred做好心理準備，深呼吸數次後，毅然決然的開機。

　　果不其然，在可愛的麥當勞叔叔跳舞的開機畫面結束後，黑莓機便跳出視窗表示目前有八百四十七通留言──幾乎所有美國官員都輪過一回，內容從一開始的談笑風生、幽默連篇逐漸成為擔憂心急、威脅利誘到最後只差沒哭爹喊娘加髒話連篇的求人回來。

　　要命啊，這死酒鬼…掩面，Alfred不知自己該哭還該笑，雖然他不怎麼欣賞現任上司，但如果因為這樣把上司搞到心臟病發，他可是會成為國際笑話的…

　　門開了，進來的是身上莫名多層雪的Ivan，還有砸到Alfred頭上的塑膠袋。

　　「What the F──！？」

　　「拿去。」

　　「你給人東西的態度不能好一點嗎？」Alfred打開沉到出奇的袋子，裡頭是嶄新的冬衣，「……沒有放危險物吧？」沒趁機塞入微小型炸彈、竊聽器、追蹤器這種東西吧？

　　「如果你擔心的話，可以裸奔沒關係。」Ivan偏頭燦笑，「國家又不會凍死，對吧？」

　　這時，連Alfred這種氣氛白癡都感覺到Ivan心情不太好。

　　不過，管他的，又不關他的事，大概吧…穿上莫名合身的衣物，Alfred四處尋找遺落的眼鏡。

　　黑莓機響了，1812序曲，Arthur專用。

　　Alfred考慮很久才決定接起，出乎意料，另一端的人是Francis。

　　【Ivan嗎？Alfred醒了嗎？】

　　「……為什麼你會用Arthur的手機打給我然後找俄羅斯？」

　　【Alfred！！！感謝老天！你終於──噗喔！】一陣雜音，手機顯然被所有主搶回，【Alfred，你這該死的混帳！現在在哪裡！？】

　　Alfred瞥眼坐在沙發上飲酒的Ivan，對方微笑不語。

　　「大概是莫斯科吧。」

　　【待在那別動，我去接——等等！小少爺！到那至少要五個小時──別拔我美麗的鬍子！──誰管你的鬍渣啊！我要去！！！】

　　「Arthur，你們夫妻倆可以晚點再吵嗎？」Alfred翻個白眼，「Matthew還在中國吧？我找他來接。」

　　【你這混帳！別人也有事要忙——好！我等會問小天使，Alfred你先去找些東西吃──家暴啊！小少爺！！！──誰准你搶我電───】

　　重點聽完，Alfred想也不想的掛電話，關機。

　　天啊，這兩個吵了快千年了！怎麼都吵不膩啊！？

　　「要走了？」

　　看眼仍在微笑的大魔王，Alfred抓抓後頸，有些不太甘願，「……嗯，謝謝你的衣服。」

　　「不會，能讓你欠我一筆是我的榮幸。」

　　「……放心，我一定會用高溫高壓消毒滅菌後再還給你！」這天殺的混帳！

　　「不用了，你留著吧。」Ivan喝口酒，「……下次別再亂灌酒了。」意有所指的笑。

　　Alfred臉頰頓時脹紅。

　　「───不用你管！！！」

　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　Alfred走了，Ivan不得不承認，他變得有些無聊。但忙碌的生活讓他多少忘去蝕人的空虛感，只有在夜半入眠時，才會懷念起身旁多個抱枕的那兩星期。

　　今日，中俄兩名上司難得見面，共商某些地區歸屬之事。

　　在答案出來前，Ivan一直待在王耀平日用來招待客人的房內，聊勝於無的欣賞王耀擺弄那些易碎的茶具，為彼此泡上一壺好茶。

　　「很香吧？」王耀將茶倒入杯中，「這可是今年的冠軍茶喔。」

　　「嗯。」捧著臉頰，Ivan把玩不想入口的糕點，做成圓型的點心灑層細緻的糖粉，現下全落到掌心，似雪一片。

　　「別玩食物，都多大年紀了，怎麼還跟孩子一樣？」聽不出半點責難的寵溺語氣，王耀將泡好的茶放在Ivan面前，「這次可別再倒酒進去了。」

　　「哎、我不喜歡喝茶嘛。」似乎覺得玩夠了，Ivan這才吃下糕點，「嗯…不夠甜。」

　　「這是用來配茶的，甜了反而膩味。」王耀翻個白眼，心想上次不知是誰在抱怨點心太甜他不想吃的啊！？死小孩！

　　「真可惜。」

　　「有得吃就不錯了，少埋怨。」看著面前的死小孩，王耀不得不想起另一個渾小子，欠他債的那個，「……聽說你最近跟那渾小子走得很近。」

　　「小耀吃醋了？」Ivan微笑，王耀不待見Alfred，這點他是知道的。

　　「我沒事管你們家務事幹嗎？」王耀沒好氣的反駁，「你誰不挑，偏愛挑最糟糕的，真想引發世界末日了？」

　　「呵呵呵…與其說我，小耀你不管一下家裡的事好嗎？」

　　「兄弟姊妹吵架，在所難免，分久，總是會合的。」

　　「合久也是會分的喔。」Ivan笑意更深。

　　王耀瞥了Ivan一眼，「少打蒙古的主意，明明你那的事不比我少。」想要的話，我還可以多給你一點。

　　「哎、不管多麼小的地方，那總是我的身體啊。」Ivan偏首，笑得更甜，「他們都是我的家人吶。」

　　「……扮豬吃老虎。」

　　「小耀才沒資格說我。」呵呵笑。

　　敲門聲，隨扈輕聲通知會議結束，王耀與Ivan交換目光，彼此都在瞬間知曉身體最細微部份的得與失。

　　「……下次見了。」

　　「嗯啊。」王耀起身送客，「Ivan，聽我一句，小心你的選擇。」

　　Ivan仍笑。

　　吶，小耀，在俄羅斯，沒有『後悔』這種事情喔…

　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　會議室，螢光幕隨著簡報的進行，一張張的閃過。簡化的地圖，敵我雙分的分布，需以軍火扶持的敵對朋友，各式資訊落在Alfred面前，緩緩組成戰爭的縮小圖──一個紙上談兵，卻極有可能實現的世界。

　　翻看CIA給予的各種資料，有別以往的熱衷，Alfred這次坐在層層空位之，任由將領提出疑問，自個卻不發一語。

　　咬著索然無味的漢堡，Alfred目光落到後方空白的牆壁上，茫然地失了焦距。

　　他不想說話，更不想理會這場打了好久的爛仗。

　　他累了，對於這些戰爭，他累得想乾脆撒手不管。

　　什麼世界警察啊…死了那麼多的人，卻連一名人類都抓不到…

　　真是有夠爛的…

　　幾名將軍注意到Alfred的異狀，紛紛停下討論，對他們而言，Alfred從上次失蹤後就狀況評傳，整天有氣無力的，打不起精神。

　　「Jones先生？」

　　Alfred眨眨眼，目光又轉回來，「…我沒事，你們繼續。」

　　怎麼看都不像沒事的樣子啊…

　　報告者與將軍交換目光，在對方同意後，繼續他的報告。而除戰爭會繼續下去外，這場會議對Alfred來說並沒有什麼太大的改變…

　　數日後，Alfred接到上司電話，雖然對方表示只是話家常，但Alfred自知，上司是為會議的事而來。

　　「我沒事，我只是有點累了。」叼著菸，Alfred輕靠著牆，讓尼古丁的苦澀充滿自己，「這場仗，我打累了。」

　　Alfred煩躁地抓了抓頭，「我知道快抓到人了，但這跟原先預期的並不一樣！──我不需要放假！──你也至少聽我說一下！喂！」

　　上司掛電話了，Alfred瞪著斷訊的黑莓機，有種想將它摔到地上的衝動。

　　最終，Alfred沒摔它。

　　他只靠在牆邊，疲憊且無奈的嘆息。

　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　七月，俄羅斯最溫暖的月份之一，每逢這時，Ivan總會跑到鄉間小屋的向日葵田裡散步，享受難得的休閒時光。

　　某天午後，Ivan接到一通電話，算算時差，剛好是對方剛度過午夜之時。

　　「……我這不是醉鬼專線。」把玩面前的向日葵，Ivan漫不經心地想著對方最近發生的事，一堆接二連三的天災人禍，還真倒楣啊。

　　【我沒喝酒。】

　　「那就是嗑藥了？」

　　【俄羅斯，閉嘴。】

　　Ivan挑眉，對方聲音聽起來有些情緒不穩，「壽星在這時候不是該睡覺了嗎？」頓了頓，他續道，「還是說…又做惡夢了呢？」

　　【……跟你這大魔王相比，任何惡夢都是小菜一碟。】

　　「嗯哼…那你為何打電話給我？」英國就算被暴動搞得再怎麼分身乏術，他還是會接電話，耐心傾聽你所有的苦悶，不是嗎？

　　【沒事。】

　　「是嗎？」最好是，你這個騙子。Ivan飲酒，傾聽話筒另一端逐漸平緩的呼吸與模糊不清的煙火鳴響。

　　【我說是就是。】

　　有好一陣子，Alfred沒再說話，Ivan也不想出聲。

　　許久之後，Alfred打破沉默，【……俄羅斯。】

　　「嗯？」

　　【……沒事，晚安。】

　　「吶、Alfred，」Ivan低喃，「成為俄羅斯的話，你只要注意我就行了喔。」其他的一切，你都不用擔心，也不用怕了。

　　【──哈哈哈！去死吧，Ivan。】Alfred掛了電話，最後的惡語總算像以往那名自以為是的討厭鬼般充滿活力。

　　「還是這麼可愛啊…」

　　微笑，Ivan喝著伏特加，好心情的繼續欣賞向日葵田。

　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　秋初，聯合國大會，眾多國家齊聚一堂。原先打算如同以往般完美的主持(干涉)的Alfred很悲慘的發現，這次，他根本沒辦法專心開會。

　　喔，天殺的！這次到底是誰排的位置！？我一定要殺了他！把頭埋在漢堡包裝紙內，Alfred望南望北，看東看西，目光四處亂飄，他就是不想看前方不管哪個角度都能瞧見的俄羅斯。

　　雖然對方沒有看他，但光從Ivan無意識玩弄酒瓶的方式也夠讓Alfred受不了了──比想像中還要靈巧，Alfred曾親吻過的指節正若有似無的握著冰涼的酒瓶，拇指順著瓶頸輕柔磨搓，幾滴透明的酒液滴落在指尖上，Ivan頗不在乎的將它吻去。

　　似乎這才發現Alfred的注視，Ivan如夜般眼眸，直勾勾地看著Alfred，淡粉色，薄且性感的嘴唇，從容不迫的對他微笑。

　　若不是會議中，Alfred絕對會把手中的漢堡往對方臉上砸去，然後再把Ivan踹倒在地，狠狠地要了他。該死的！我下次絕對要禁止攜帶酒精類飲料！發出聲模糊不清的呻吟，Alfred把可樂裡的冰塊咬得喀喀作響，想藉此轉移一些不太道德的注意力。

　　「Alfred，吃東西小聲一點。」輕敲Alfred快埋入可樂中的頭，傾聽南極冰帽溶解情形的Arthur頭也不回的提醒。

　　「知道啦。」撇嘴，Alfred把目光落到報告者身上，眼角餘光還是看得到Ivan與那該死千萬次的酒瓶。要死啊！他到底有多少酒啊？不能一次喝完嗎！？煩躁的翻閱會議紀錄，密密麻麻的文字沒一句進入Alfred滿是妄想的腦袋。

　　「……Alfred。」坐在前方Arthur再次警告的低語。

　　「好啦好啦！」

　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　今年的會議終於結束了，Ivan闔起行李箱，他並不想像大部分國家那般將最後一夜當成公然的放假。

　　這地方太雜亂，Ivan不喜歡。

　　敲門聲，來者沒有發話。

　　Ivan手持水管的打開門，是Alfred，許久未見，消瘦許多的國家。

　　「……有事嗎？」

　　「我要進去。」Alfred的臉頰有點紅，喝醉了？

　　「你的房間在別層樓。」

　　「我知道。讓我進去。」

　　Ivan瞇起眼，側身，讓Alfred進房。

　　Alfred剛進入房內就一把扯住Ivan圍巾，毫不留情地將他撞到牆上，用全身力量壓制他的奪吻。水管落在地上，滾到不知名的暗處。

　　Ivan扯住Alfred衣領，加深這個吻，交纏的舌尖沒有酒味，有的，只是碳酸飲料特有的甜膩與些許尼古丁的苦澀。

　　當Alfred急切地解開Ivan褲扣時，Ivan似笑非笑地詢問，「又喝酒了？」如果可以，他還真想和清醒版的上一次床。

　　Alfred回以白眼，「沒有你喝得多，酒鬼。」

　　典型的美式答案。Ivan的手扣上Alfred的頸項，硬將他拉近的吻咬著。Alfred的衣領滿是菸味，不知來前抽了多少，像小鬼一樣，「……真臭。」

　　「上床就上床，管那麼多幹──痛！不要真的咬下去！渾蛋！」

　　「呵呵呵…」舔吮Alfred喉結上的傷口。

　　「到底要不要啊你？」大有『你不想？好！老子自個處理』之意。

　　Ivan瞇了瞇眼，「我可沒拒絕喔。」

　　壓制Alfred的手，Ivan彎下身，以齒拉開Alfred的拉鍊，沒有半點猶豫的吞了它。

　　隔日，Ivan醒來時，Alfred已經走了。

　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　是夜，萬籟俱寂，無光暗中，清晰可見得是閃著幽光的眼。

　　親吻那令人迷醉的眸色，Alfred摟著對方，下身傳來的快感多得讓他失去理智，彼此的汗液與體液黏附著肌膚，濃郁的淫穢之味加深了渴望。

　　不夠，還要更多，更多！

　　捧起對方的臉，忘我的親吻。

　　被欲望浸染的紫，一直都是他最愛的色。

　　「啊──快點──快──Iv───────」

　　夢到這時，Alfred就醒了，想要把潛意識殺到碎屍萬段的醒了。

　　今天，Alfred頂了張臭臉上班。在所有等著放聖誕節假期的職員中，他的脾氣差得快嚇壞身經百戰的政壇老將。

　　黑莓機響起，Alfred接起的瞬間便聽到頗為俏皮的【聖誕快樂！今年跨年你要找誰陪睡？】

　　「……有事嗎？Francis。」

　　【唉、Alfred，你就不能老實回答哥哥一次嗎？】Francis不滿地抱怨。

　　「不能。」翻看堆疊在桌面上的文件，超高的公文山是身旁所有人躲避他壞脾氣的唯一方式，「沒事的話我就掛了。」

　　【真是，我記得你之前沒這樣啊，怎麼聯合國會議開完就──】

　　「Francis，有屁快放。」我沒時間也沒心情聽你說那堆五四三的。

　　【最近怎麼啦？民調差到最低點時也沒見你脾氣這麼差過。】輕聲笑著，那半調情的語調只讓Alfred更火大，【你家上司好不容易轉了性子，怎麼你好像一點都不高興？又跟Ivan吵架了？】

　　……你還敢提俄羅斯？！該死的老子明明只想跟他一夜情而已！為何還是他媽的出現這種殺千刀的夢！？你不知道我現在最不想看到的就是他的臉嗎！？ H1N1何時才把那傢伙給搞掛！？儘管腹誹了一堆，但Alfred最終只吐出一句話，「……Francis，你最近要處理的事還不夠多嗎？」敢情嫌巴黎暴動得不夠徹底？

　　【我只是關心一下，少這麼語帶威脅的嘛，你家罷工處理的如何了？】

　　「不甘你的事。」

　　【嗯哼…】背景響起烤箱的聲音，想必是在準備聖誕大餐，【……既然你心情都這麼差了，那哥哥我就告訴你一個好消息吧。】

　　「你終於要出家了？」挑眉，美國從秘書手中簽收幾份機密文件。

　　【我出家的話全世界的少女都會哭的…】

　　「我要吐了。」

　　【真是不懂情調的孩子…】頓了頓，Francis語帶神秘的說，【聖誕夜那晚，小少爺會施法喔。】

　　Alfred燦笑，「拜拜。」

　　【喂喂喂──好歹也讓我說完啊！】

　　「……Francis，我不知道你也已經到老人癡呆的年紀了，需不需要介紹幾名不錯的醫生？」你當我不知道小時候那些『聖誕老人』都是Arthur裝扮的嗎？

　　【我不需要看醫生！】氣急敗壞，【總之！那天晚上你要小心點，天知道小少爺的魔法會失控到什麼程度。】

　　「……Francis，你真的很閒。」

　　單方面的結束通話，Alfred隨手將黑莓機丟入抽屜，無意再理，不過Francis也未再打來，讓他過了頗為清閒的一天。

　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　十月二十四號，耶誕夜。Alfred難得是最晚下班的一個，雖然大部分是因他累積在桌面的工作量多得嚇死人，但最主要的因素是他不想回家，他完全不想回到那處可能被Arthur施了啥詭異魔法的地方。要死就死托尼好了，別害到他啊！

　　「晚安，Alfred。」

　　「晚安，George，幫我跟Laura問聲好。」

　　「……你確定不和我們一塊過聖誕節？Barbara很想你。」

　　「不了，George，我工作還沒做完。」停下手邊工，Alfred微笑，「我比較相信，如果你再不回去，Barbara會更想念你，快回家吧，耶誕夜是團圓的日子。」

　　「記得早點回去，Alfred…」George苦笑，「耶誕快樂。」

　　「耶誕快樂。」

　　George走了，廣大的白宮內只剩下Alfred一人，耶誕假期的寧靜讓向來門庭若市的此處陷入種奇妙的違和感中，卻意外的令人放鬆。

　　午夜之時，Alfred總算做完所有工作。

　　品嘗涼掉的咖啡，Alfred看向窗外燈火通明的夜景，一盞盞昏黃的夜光像夢境般，在河面上映照出與銀河截然不同的優美景緻。

　　「……還是去一下吧。」拿起掛在椅背上已久的外套，Alfred離開辦公室，他沒有叫計程車，他想去的地方，走路就行了。

　　穿過懸掛五彩燈飾的林道，應景的耶誕歌曲在大街小巷中不停迴盪。

　　「Good King Wenceslas looked out, On the feast of Stephen, When the snow lay round about, Deep and crisp and even…」

　　雙手插在口袋，Alfred輕哼小調，隨興地穿過幾個街區，途中，他謝絕不少晚會的邀約，幾名孩子從他懷中得到糖果，高高興興的跑回家，Alfred目送那群孩童消失在街角，隨後又踏上他的路途。

　　穿過湖區，Alfred來到一處，專屬於他的平靜之地。

　　坐在巨大雕像的腳旁，Alfred點菸，對冰冷的石像致敬。

　　「耶誕快樂，Abel，又是新的一年了。」

　　Alfred當然知道雕像不會回話，但他還是自顧自地說著。

　　「別跟英國一樣叫我戒菸，你明知道我戒不掉，」夜晚的溫度又降了些，將身體縮在羽絨衣中，Alfred抱怨，「好冷吶…或許今天晚上會下雪，到時候你這又可以溜冰了…」

　　用力抽口菸，尼古丁這種東西跟槍械一樣，能讓Alfred平靜，至少，是能冷靜思考的地步，「Abel，你知道嗎？我又做錯事了，同樣的錯，你大概覺得我怎麼都沒變，一點都不懂得改進，但是啊…Abel，我真的有在改了，只是不知道怎麼又陷入同一個圈圈跑不出來…」

　　抓抓頭，Alfred嘆息，「不，這不是George的錯，他已經夠努力了，怎麼能怪他呢？只是…你知道嗎？Abel，當初是我不對，聽片面的情報後就想找個人出氣…然後就…」乾笑幾聲，「你知道的，我幹了很多事…嗯…也找──也用某些方式發洩壓力，你知道是什麼方法，至於對象…嗯…算了，我知道我沒眼光…」

　　Alfred閉上眼，腦袋裡亂哄哄的，只想得到Ivan似笑非笑的臉。

　　「真差的選擇，不是嗎？」靠著石壁，Alfred看著遠外的方尖塔，目光有些茫然，「不過，就算從頭來過，我還是會幹同樣的事吧…」

　　他還是會和George一樣，堅持開戰，然後再和──苦笑，Alfred自嘲的想，唉、怎麼每次品味都這麼差？ 臉頰有點濕，Alfred張開眼，滿天的星光與雪花紛落在眼底，燦白一片。

　　「……真漂亮啊。」

　　極輕的腳步聲將Alfred拉回現實，來者撐著一把暗藍色的雨傘，身影奇特的與夜色融合在一塊，Alfred想，他認識那個人。

　　「耶誕快樂。」Ivan以一貫平和的微笑，靜靜地停在Alfred面前，雨傘為彼此擋下不少雪花。

　　「……為什麼你會在這裡？」Alfred揉揉眉間，他想，他大概知道原因，畢竟，身上外套是Ivan給的，「算了，我不想知道答案。」

　　Ivan笑意更深，「今晚是耶誕夜，你不去英國那嗎？」

　　Alfred沒好氣的諷刺，「……你才是，不去和你那些姊姊共度佳節嗎？」他不是不知道，Ivan最近跟家人為『過境路權』鬧翻的事。

　　Ivan笑而不答。

　　Alfred啐了口聲，抓住對方肩旁垂落的圍巾，硬是將對方拉住。

　　雙唇相觸，Ivan的嘴唇比他想像中還冷。真是，在外頭待了多久啊？都不怕凍死…

　　「……就這一次，你今晚住我那，不接受反對意見。」

　　偏頭，Ivan笑道，「睡床嗎？」

　　「當然是睡沙發！別想太多了！」

　　「……我還以為你才是想太多的那個。」

　　「閉嘴，俄羅斯。」

 

　　THE END


End file.
